Kakashi Hatake vs. Katsuna Huromishe
This is the article on the battle. If you are looking for chapter 67, see Kakashi vs. Katsuna Kakashi Hatake vs. Katsuna Huromishe is a battle that takes place during the Mission to Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf jonin Kakashi Hatake and Hidden Sound jonin Katsuna Huromishe. Prelude Kakashi saves Matt from Kagona Ameko, and as he helps him back to his feet, Naruto and Sakura arrive. Katsuna then steps forth to face them. He expresses amazement that the members of his team were defeated, but he adds that he will not fall as easily. Team Kakashi prepares to attack, but Kakashi stops them, telling his students to leave Katsuna to him. Matt and Naruto argue, stating that Katsuna still has all his chakra and that Kakashi will need their help to fight him. Naruto asks if this will be like a time in the Hidden Mist that took place before the series, although this particular aspect is not expanded upon. However, Kakashi remains firm in his decision to fight Katsuna alone, stating that he has already put his students in enough danger. Kakashi states that even after Katsuna is defeated, they still have Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha to deal with. Kakashi states that Orochimaru will make all five members of Team Katsuna combined look like a joke, and he then tells his students to go forth and continue the search for Sasuke. Upon realizing what Kakashi is saying, that he is not trying to protect his team, but cover them while they move forward, Matt and Naruto are more willing to depart. However, Matt questions one last time if Kakashi is sure he can take Katsuna alone. Kakashi confirms this, telling Matt to go. Matt obliges, and he, Naruto and Sakura leave while Kakashi faces Katsuna. Katsuna states that he hopes Kakashi is as strong as he led his students to believe, as it will take more skill to defeat him than it did Tsuchigo Narami. Battle Katsuna then activates the Ninja Art: Blade Limbs Jutsu and attacks. Kakashi, whose ability to move is impaired by all the injuries he sustained in his battle with Tsuchigo, manages to evade the brunt of Katsuna's strike, but he still sustains wounds to the stomach. Katsuna attacks Kakashi again, and Kakashi counters with the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Katsuna escapes into the air, and he dives down at Kakashi, who uses a kunai that was on the ground to defend himself. However, Katsuna's jutsu breaks the knife with ease, and he aims his Blade Limbs at Kakashi's heart. However, Kakashi manages to avoid Katsuna's attack, and he hits him several times before knocking him back. Katsuna recovers and attacks again, and when Kakashi ducks down to avoid Katsuna's Blade Limbs, Katsuna hits him with his knee to stun him while he cuts him with his Blade Limbs. Kakashi, now severely wounded, manages to evade Katsuna's next strike, but Katsuna follows through by firing a Ninja Art: Blade Wave at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges the attack as Katsuna charges him, and Kakashi counters with another Fireball Jutsu. Katsuna fires off multiple Blade Waves at once, dispersing the Fireball and dismembering Kakashi, who turns out to be a Substitution Jutsu. Kakashi attacks Katsuna with a kunai, but Katsuna evades him and fires a Blade Wave at him. Kakashi dodges this, and Katsuna follows up by firing a second Blade Wave while he is in the air, and Kakashi uses the Lightning Blade to sever the Blade Wave before it hits him. Kakashi lands on the ground as Katsuna charges him, and Kakashi's injuries leave him stunted to respond, which allows Katsuna to perforate his shoulder with his Blade Limbs. Kakashi questions why Katsuna doesn't finish him off, and Katsuna states that he wants to watch Kakashi suffer. Kakashi realizes that Katsuna has a personal grudge against him, and asks him where they have met before. Katsuna explains that his father was killed by Kakashi's father, and Kakashi remembers his father telling him the story of when he fought Danbira Huromishe. Katsuna states that since Kakashi's father is dead, he will kill Kakashi instead. Katsuna attacks, but Kakashi knocks him to the ground, allowing him to escape so that he may treat the injury to his arm. Katsuna quickly catches up to him and attacks him while in the air, and Kakashi throws his last three shuriken at him. Katsuna uses a Blade Wave to destroy the shuriken and continues his assault on Kakashi, and Kakashi uses a Shadow Clone to throw himself out of the way. Katsuna attacks him, but when Kakashi ducks Katsuna redirects his attack, and Kakashi must jump out of the way, taking a serious injury to the foot. Faced with the prospect of being unable to walk for much longer, Kakashi prepares to use his most powerful jutsu. As Katsuna attacks, Kakashi activates his Kamui, opening a dimensional rift in Katsuna's heart chamber and killing him instantly. Aftermath Kakashi and Katsuna both land on the ground, and Kakashi examines Katsuna's body. While feeling that there is no way Katsuna could have survived, Kakashi decides to slit his throat just to be sure. The minimal amount of blood that comes from the wound confirms Katsuna's death as a result of Kamui, and Kakashi prepares to move on to the final battles. He reunites with the rest of his team, and they all gather at Team Katsuna's hideout. Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi once again appear before them atop Orochimaru's giant snake, and they both look down at Team Kakahsi with bemused expressions. As Naruto faces Orochimaru, the man who he accuses of taking away his friend and teammate Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto slowly begins to transform. He takes on his Four-Tailed form, and as Orochimaru comes down to face him, Team Kakashi retreats while they battle. Category:Battle